It is often desirable to provide multi-function faucet wands (also called sprayheads or pull-out sprays) with more than one water delivery mode. Multiple delivery modes may include a stream mode and a spray mode. In the stream mode, water is discharged from the faucet wand in a single, relatively large stream. In the large number of relatively small streams. Multiple delivery modes of this type are particularly useful in kitchen faucets, although their use is not limited to kitchens. Lavatory faucets, shower faucets, or any other faucets, including a garden hose, may benefit from this feature.
A difficulty that arises during the manufacture of multi-function faucet wands concerns their waterways. Previously, the waterways of multi-function faucet wands have been formed through the interconnection of various segments such as tubes and valving sub-assemblies. For example, the various tubes and valving sub-assembles have been mechanically or adhesively fastened together to provide the fluid conduits and valves through which water flows in such multi-function faucet wands. However, to increase the functionality of such faucet wands, relatively large numbers of tubes and valving sub-assemblies must be mechanically or adhesively fastened together. The assembly of relatively large numbers of tubes and valving sub-assemblies makes the resulting waterways prohibitively expensive. As such, there is a need for a waterway which can be formed to afford the formation of various fluid conduits and valving areas to accept valves without the need to mechanically or adhesively fasten together various tubes and valving sub-assemblies. Such a waterway could provide for increased functionality by allowing the utilization of valving configurations afforded by the provision of relatively large numbers of fluid conduits.